<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not the way to start a date by IntoTheUnknown99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553047">Not the way to start a date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheUnknown99/pseuds/IntoTheUnknown99'>IntoTheUnknown99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short and sweet [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief Mentions of Blood, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor cliff hanger, Sibling Bonding, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheUnknown99/pseuds/IntoTheUnknown99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another demon attack leaves someone in critical danger, inevitably post poning Alec's date with Magnus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short and sweet [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm beginning to think I have too much time on my hands.. There will be a second chapter to this that I should be able to post in the morning. All mistakes are my own and I'm sure there's a plethora of them, I should probably review my grammar if I plan on continuing to write. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the alarm had first gone off Alec was almost thankful, being focused on the task at hand left little room for pre date jitters and the less time he had to internally freak out the better but this was turning out to be a disaster. Much like the demon attack the day before they just kept coming, the first wave drew the Shadowhunters out and then a second unexpected wave was coming at them. Almost as if this was all a trap, demons wouldn't organize themselves like this unless someone was controlling them. Alec was regretting not looking more into yesterday's attack and was hoping that it wouldn't end up being a deadly mistake. A few of the other hunters had already been injured but another team was close by. </p>
<p>The demon count was dwindling but it was far from over. Alec managed to find some higher ground and was able to pick off the demons trying to sneak up on the hunters that appeared to be the most busy or distracted. Alec felt a brief panic that wasn't his own before he heard a shout from his parabatai, "Clary behind you!". Alec quickly turned and shot his arrow, disintegrating the demon above Clary and showering her with ichor. Jace gave his brother a relieved smile and nod before going closer to Clary and together they continued to fight. Alec looked around from where he was and noticed the numbers were evenly matched now that the back up arrived, he scanned the area one more time before he decided that he'd be more of assistance with his seraph blade than his bow so he climbed down to join the others. Izzy was to his left cracking her whip, Alec smirked to himself knowing the demons didn't stand a chance against her. Just past Izzy there was two shadowhunters shielding those who had to stop to apply iratzes. Unfortunately it seemed that the demons noticed as well as more were drawn to the group of injured. Alec quickly made his way over to help fend them off. </p>
<p>Just as Alec was about to sigh in relief that they were done he felt that unmistakable panic and quickly turned toward Jace only to notice that Izzy was about to be ambushed from behind. He grabbed for his bow only to realize it'd been damaged in the fight. With no other options Alec ran to his sister as Jace shouted "Izzy watc AHHHH". His warning was cut off as pain that was not his own burned through his chest, shoulder and back. He quickly dropped to his knees as he tried to catch his breath.</p>
<p>"ALEC! Oh, no no no. Hey look at me big brother, you stupid, self sacrificing idiot." Izzy rambled as she ripped open her brother's shirt and quickly applied iratze after iratze. "Send a fire message to the silent brothers." Izzy shouted, "We need to get him back to the Institute, Clary can you make a portal?" Clary quickly made a portal while Izzy tried to get Alec up so they could walk through. "Come on Alec, work with me." Izzy grated out as her every attempt to help her brother up resulted in him weakly pushing her away and cursing. </p>
<p>"Fuck, Izzy don't." He groaned while biting his lip to try and stop from screaming. "Izzy please, you're making it worse." He quietly begged to get her to stop touching him before he started coughing up blood. Izzy looked over to see Jace still hunched over grabbing at his parabatai rune and the panic started to win out. She looked over towards Clary who still had a portal opened and then noticed the rest of the patrol had gathered around them. With tears in her eyes she looked at her brother, "I'm sorry big brother, this is going to hurt" she warned him as she called a couple of others over to help her lift her brother through the portal. </p>
<p>Alec looked at his sister with tears in his eyes and blood running down his chin from coughing "Izzy please, don't, don't move me." He choked out before the others came to pick him up. The resulting screams had Izzy sobbing before both Alec and Jace went eerily quiet as they passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sibling bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Alec awoke it was due to his siblings bickering while Clary had kept on trying to get them to quiet down. "For the love of goodness, who cares!" She whispered yelled. "You're going to wake up Alec." Her voice had gotten softer at the end and Alec then realized she was sitting right next to him and was surprised to find her holding onto his arm as if she was scared he wasn't really there. Sometimes he forgot that she was still relatively new to all this and had lost so much since becoming part of their world. He pulled his arm out of her grasp and gently pushed her messy hair back.  "I'm okay, Fray" he tried to reassure the wide eyed girl in front of him as tears ran down her cheeks. </p><p>She gripped the hand that was cupping her face desperately "You're supposed to be indestructible.", she murmured. She just couldn't stop thinking that if someone as good as Alec could be nearly taken out so easily, what chance did the rest of them have. Whether he knew it or not he had become the rock off this place, not only was he one of the most skilled but probably the most driven to see everyone treated fairly. To have lost Alec would have been a tremendous loss to the entire Shadow world. </p><p>Alec tried to sit up so he could hug Clary and try to offer her some more reassurances but Izzy caught hold of the movement and scolded him while gently pushing him back down. "Alec!..  Absolutely not, you're not allowed to move. Doctor's orders, well Magnus' orders really. At least until he or his friend Catarina check you out again."</p><p>"What do you mean Magnus' orders?!" Alec started to feel the panic set in that he was accustomed to whenever Magnus was mentioned or close by.</p><p>"Well the Silent Brothers wouldn't have got here in time so we called Magnus. He was able to stabilize you and then asked his friend to come and heal what she could." Izzy explained and started to get teary eyed just thinking about how lucky she was to be talking to her brother right now. "It was bad Alec" she added quietly.</p><p>Alec quickly grabbed onto his sister's hand and went to reassure her "It's okay Iz, I'm okay, just a little sore." And then a horrific thought had come to him. "Wait?! You're telling me that Magnus healed me?" They all nodded not sure where he was going with this. "Oh Angels, he's never going to find me attractive now, I had to have been a gross, bloody mess." He practically whined while Izzy laughed, Jace smirked and Clary looked shocked, not used to seeing Alec so unguarded. "Well I guess it's a good thing he was the one to heal me, at least he knows I didn't stand him up then."</p><p>A silence had taken over as the three not lying in a hospital bed gravitated closer to him. Izzy pulled up chair and was still holding his hand for dear life while on the other side Clary was leaning against Jace who had moved to sit on the end of the bed with one hand resting on Alec's shin as a physical reminder that he really was okay. Alec couldn't stand to see his siblings looking so glum so he figured he'd bring up a happy topic. "Why is Magnus so gorgeous?" And the question had the desired affect as they all started laughing, the tension in the room finally eased up.</p><p>"Oh man, you've got it bad big brother." Izzy smiled at him brightly while wiping under her eyes.</p><p>"Is this your first date?" Clary asked not knowing anything about Alec's past. She then made a worried look and quickly added "You don't have to answer that, obviously, it's kind of personal."</p><p>"No it's alright." Alec smiled kindly at her before continuing "Up until recently there really wasn't any out Shadowhunters, besides me that is, so yeah tonight would have been my first official date." </p><p>Jace started snickering and before Alec could stop him he said "I take it that accidental date with what's her name, doesn't count?"</p><p>"You are truly the worst Jace, I refuse to count that as my first date" and before Alec could protest anymore Izzy butt in. "What do you mean? Why don't I know about this?" She asked feigning hurt while Alec rolled his eyes.</p><p>"When we were, what 16 maybe?" Alec asked Jace who nodded eagerly. "There was a girl and she asked me to train with her and I thought nothing of it. She was visiting with her parents and I thought she was just being friendly but we were clearly not on the same page." </p><p>Jace interrupted "You most definitely were not!" He said before continuing the story "All of a sudden I felt terrified panic shoot through the bond. So I quickly ran to the training room with my seraph blade ready to go thinking we're under attack and it turns out the girl tried to kiss him." </p><p>Izzy tried to hide her giggles while Clary failed at hiding her shock. "It's okay Iz, you can laugh. It's funny now." Alec said while chuckling softly "But then I was mortified which is why I never told you. It's actually why I decided to come out." Alec stated matter of factly while his siblings stopped laughing to listen. "It's then I knew I couldn't pretend like I had planned too. That's not the life I wanted for myself, I wanted a chance at being happy and I realized that that would only happen if I was honest about myself. So the very next morning I told mom and dad." </p><p>"And I, had never been more proud of you big brother." Izzy looked at her brother with all the admiration and love that he deserved. The siblings continued to chat for a little bit until Alec started to yawn.</p><p>"Okay, time for you to rest. We don't need Magnus yelling at us when he checks on you because you're exhausted" Clary says. But when Clary moved away from Jace thinking that they'd all go to let Alec rest she noticed Jace's and Izzy's hesitation. She's not the only one who noticed because Alec spoke up  "Who is up for a long over due sibling sleep over?". Both Izzy and Jace smiled gratefully at their brother. They pushed an empty bed next to Alec's, together it was probably just bigger than a full sized mattress but for tonight it was exactly what they needed. Alec scooched slowly closer to the empty bed to make room for Izzy by his side while Jace climbed onto the empty bed. Clary stood there not sure what she should do when Alec helped her decide. "I'm sure there's plenty of room on the other side of Jace Fray, feel free to join." </p><p>And that was how Magnus found them when he had finally recovered just enough to check up on Alec. Izzy was curled into her big brother's side with his arm around her. Jace with his back to Alec but his arm stretched behind him where he linked pinkies with his brother like they used to do when one of them had had a nightmare and Clary pressed against Jace's chest with her head resting on his other arm.</p><p>Not wanting to wake any of them but needing to check on Alec he quietly moved to the head of the bed that Alec and Izzy were on. He gently stroked his fingers through Alec's hair careful to mind Izzy while he whispered his name, "Alexander". When all he got was a "hmm" in response he tried again. "I need to check you're injuries, darling. I can do it with magic so you don't need to move but I'd like for you to say that it would be okay." He whispered not wanting to make him uncomfortable. "It's kay." Was the mumbled response he got so he quickly scanned over Alec's injuries before he finished up and then pressed his hand to Alec's forehead to double check he wasn't developing a fever. Alec leaned slightly into Magnus' touch and whispered a sleepy "Thank you."</p><p>"You're quite welcome, Alexander." Magnus smiled fondly at him. "Mm sorry bout our date." Alec tried to apologize but Magnus interrupted him. "Shhh, none of that. You need your rest now, as do I. The sooner you're better the sooner we can go on that date. Sweet dreams Alexander." Magnus said as he pushed Alec's hair off his forehead one more time. He stayed just long enough to hear soft snores before he made his way back home for some much needed rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Magnus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so as you might have noticed I added a chapter. Since I kind of skipped over the actual healing of Alec I thought another chapter highlighting the depths that Magnus went to heal Alec was needed. So this is the last chapter. Sorry for the mistakes, I hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus stepped through the portal to his loft when he started to waver on his feet. He reached out to the closest wall before a very angry and very concerned Catarina scolded him. "Magnus what are you doing up?!" She asked sternly while she grabbed onto his arm to help steady him. She helped guide him over to the couch and then went to grab him a glass of water instead of summoning one because unlike Magnus she was very much aware of how much magic they both used on the shadowhunter boy, him more so than her.</p>
<p>"Thank you." He said when she handed him the water and starting drinking hoping that would help ease some of the worry from her eyes. When that didn't work he tried to reassure, "Catarina, I'm fine, just a little dizzy."</p>
<p>"Just a little dizzy?! Magnus it's a miracle you're even conscious right now. Any other Warlock world be comatose with the amount of power you poured into that boy." She stated as Magnus sighed and rolled his eyes. "And people say I'm the dramatic one." He said teasingly, hoping it would relax his friend.. it did not.</p>
<p>"Don't down play this Magnus! Would you have even stopped? If I hadn't gotten there in time would you have stopped before pouring all your power into him." She was nearly yelling at this point with unshed tears in her eyes. Magnus looked at his friend confused and almost ashamed, "I don't know" he whispered.</p>
<p>"What do you mean you don't know?! Magnus you hardly know this boy and you nearly died trying to save him!" She was trying to not yell now but failing. She just wanted to understand and she was scared, she nearly lost her dearest friend and he should be resting not defending himself to her. She was prepared to drop it and got up to help him into bed but then he whispered something that made her freeze, "I don't think I could, I don't think I would have been able to stop." Catarina looked at her friend with devastation written across her face as she sat back down. "What?" She whispered as her voice cracked, "Magnus you barely know him."</p>
<p>Magnus looked at his friend with pain and confusion. "I know and I knew that it was too much, that I wouldn't be able to keep going much longer without help but I couldn't stop. Even if I wanted to, and I tried, I tried to slow down at least a bit but my magic wouldn't respond. It just kept pouring into him, his heart was barely beating. I couldn't stop Cat." He said with tears running down his cheeks. "Somehow his heart beating became the only thing that mattered, the only thing that will ever matter. I've never had this happen Cat, I was terrified when I realized that my magic was basically doing the opposite of what I was trying. It's like I had no control over it." Magnus finished with a shaky breath and wiped his eyes as he looked to his friend for advice. She couldn't really offer him much comfort, not totally understanding what happened herself. "Why don't we talk more tomorrow about this, you need rest and a lot of it." They both got up and slowly walked to Magnus' room holding on to each other. It seemed the Lightwood clan had the right idea as Magnus asked Catarina to stay with him. After a day like today being close to loved ones was exactly what he needed. He could try to work out his dilemma tommorow over a massive brunch. The one thing  Magnus did know though was not seeing Alexander Lightwood again was out of the question. Somehow he had been drawn to the younger man and the pull was only getting stronger. While this terrified him to no end, the thought of life without Alec in it was even more so.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>